


[podfic] This Dream Called Life

by Chestnut_filly



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Dreams, Multi, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Spain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1346767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is always a certain beauty in ruins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] This Dream Called Life

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This Dream Called Life](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/41374) by Veritas_nescio. 



Title: [This Dream Called Life](http://inception-kink.livejournal.com/19632.html?thread=46461616)  
Length: 33:50  
File Size/Type: 15.57 MB/mp3

[Mediafire link](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/f5k90ezj4or0q6b/This_Dream_Called_Life.mp3).


End file.
